North American Regions
by StellarSophie
Summary: After Francis gives Matthew a dirty video, he watches it with Alfred and their hormones go wild. America x Canada oneshot. Warnings inside. RP with the lovely Yagurt.


**Name**: North American Regions

**Pairing**: AmeCan (main) and FrUK (mentioned)

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Incest and smut

**Summary**: After Francis gives Matthew a dirty video, he watches it with Alfred and their hormones go wild. (AmeCan oneshot. Warnings inside) RP between Yagurt and I. We are taking requests too.

**StellarSophie**: Canada and France

**Yagurt**: America and England

* * *

Matthew opened the door to his house and walked inside, calling his brother's name. "Alfred, are you home?" He walked over to their shared bedroom.

Alfred looked up from his video game and paused it, opening the door. "Mattie! You're back! Wanna play some Batman: Arkham City with me?" He asked, waving the controller around.

Matthew smiled and walked over to his brother and sat next to him. "Well...Francis gave me this video and I was thinking we could watch it together." He pulled out a DVD from his pocket.

Alfred shrugged. "Sure bro, a video sounds nice. What's it called?" He asked.

"It doesn't have a title... I guess Francis must've gotten it illegally." Matthew shrugged. "But he said it's really good and that we'd enjoy it."

Alfred looked back at the TV then at Matthew. "Well sure, I guess. Was getting a little bored." He said and walked over to his TV and took out the game. "Common, put it in."

Matthew grinned and put the DVD in the player, then sitting on the couch they had in their room. "I hope its as good as Francis said, eh?"

Alfred nodded and pressed the play button. The movie seems pretty normal, just two guys. It's probably a bromance movie. Alfred looking confused by the second by their conversations and soon, they were stripping all of their clothed. "Uh...Mattie...?"

"F-Francis gave me... p-porn?" Matthew blushed a deep red and got up to turn off the movie.

Alfred grabs Matthew's arm before he can reach the TV. "No, let's watch it." He said, a serious look on his face.

Matthew's eyes widen. "O-Okay I guess..." He gulps and sits back down, this time a little bit closer to his brother.

On the screen, the two men were moaning out loud and one of them started to rub up the other's body. Alfred places his hands on Matthew's thighs and slowly rubbed up and down, his eyes still fixated on the screen.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew squeaked out, shocked by his brother's advances. "What are you doing?" He looked at Alfred's face, which was staring at the TV.

Alfred didn't say anything and continued to rub. As the moaning and actions escalated, Alfred went over and turned Matthew's head, kissing him without warning.

Matthew paled, not being able to do anything except kiss his brother back. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and touched his fingers to Alfred's lips.

Alfred sighed and kissed Matthew's fingers. "Damn Mattie, I'm horny..." He said slowly, looking at Matthew.

"A-Alfred... I..." He blushed deeper, taking his fingers away from Alfred's lips. "I am too..."

Alfred groaned and he kissed Matthew more. His hand slid down his slim body and cupped his groin. "You're already hard Mat..." he commented, his voice low.

Matthew nodded his head slowly and did the same to Alfred. "You're hard too Al."

Alfred groaned a bit and began to rub Matthew slowly. "It's from that porno." He sighed and nipped Matthew's neck.

"Yeah same here..." Matthew smiled at his brother and moaned softly, returning the favor and rubbing Alfred's groin.

Alfred panted a bit and he began taking of Matthew's shirt. The voices and noises of the TV droned out and all he could hear was Matthew. He began to kiss down Matthew's body and Alfred pushed Matthew onto the couch gently, hovering over him.

Matthew allowed his shirt to be taken off and moaned as Alfred kissed him everywhere. "Ahh, Alfred..." All he wanted was his brother.

Alfred went over to a pink nub and began to suck slowly, spreading Matthew's legs so he can grind himself onto him.

"Alfred!" Matthew moaned, grabbing onto his brother's shoulders and bucking his hips upwards.

Alfred began to kiss down Matthew's body and stopped at his belt. Looking up at him, he slipped the belt of the pants with his teeth, starting at Matthew's face all the while.

Matthew's face erupted in a blush. He nodded at Alfred to continue, and awaited what would happen next.

Alfred slid off Matthew's pants and palmed Matthew through his boxers, teasing him. Alfred smirked at Matthew and gripped him with a little force.

Matthew moaned his brothers name. "A-Alfred... more..."

Alfred chuckled a bit and slid off Matthew's boxers. "Whatever you say Mattie~" He said softly, rubbing Matthew's hard member.

"Ahh!" Matthew placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and resist the urge to rub against his brother. He would let Alfred do this for now.

Alfred quickened his pace, rubbing Matthew's silt and head, his pace becoming faster and faster.

Matthew groaned loudly. He already felt close to finishing. "Ngg.. Al...I'm close..."

Alfred quickened his pace and palmed Matthew's balls, making sure his hand goes over Matthew's head so he doesn't make a mess on himself. Getting cum off the couch would be hard.

"A-ALFRED!" Matthew cried out as he came hard all over his brother's hand.

Alfred hummed as he saw Matthew's face and he brought his hand to his lips, licking the cum slowly. "You taste good." He commented, and brought a finger to Matthew's entrance, teasing slowly.

Matthew watched intently as his brother touched him. "I need you Al..."

Alfred used Matthew's cum and spread it around his entrance before entering one finger slowly. "The cum would act like lube..." He informed Matthew, rubbing his thighs.

Matthew's face scrunched in discomfort. "Ow... it kinda hurts..." He grabbed one of Alfred's hands and held it tightly.

Alfred stopped for a moment and kissed Matthew's lips. "I'm sorry." he said and kissed Matthew more. He pushed his finger in until it was all the way inside.

Matthew nodded and distracted himself from the pain by kissing Alfred even more, deepening their kiss. Once the finger was all the way inside, he let out a whimper.

Alfred pulled away and kissed Matthew's forehead. "See, not that bad."

"I-I guess so..." Matthew smiled and tried to get used to the foreign feeling of being penetrated.

Alfred began to grind his finger slowly and then pulled his finger out gently before pushing it back in.

Matthew mewled and closed his eyes. "Mmmm~" It felt good, but still a little strange.

Alfred slowly quickened his pace, looking at Matthew's facial expression. He looked so cute... Alfred licked his lips and thrust even more.

Matthew moaned loudly. "Alfred! More..." The pain had completely vanished now.

Alfred groans softly and he adds another finger, curling them in to find Matthew's sweet spot.

"Mmm..." Matthew moved his hips to join with Alfred's thrusts.

Alfred added another finger and he couldn't help but take out his erection and pump himself.

Matthew found that he couldn't keep his eyes off his brother's impressive length. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure went through his body. "Ah, right there!"

Alfred moaned out loud and continued to strike that spot again and again, wanting to see that desperate look on Matthew's face.

"Oh god Al..." Matthew dug his nails into his brother's back and groaned loudly. He was feeling close again.

Alfred slid his member inside Matthew while taking the fingers out at the same time, so Matthew wouldn't feel any pain. He situated himself all the way, throwing his head back and moaning. "M-Mat you're so hot..."

Matthew looked into Alfred's eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. "Alfred... please." He was desperate now.

Alfred returned the kiss messily and he began to thrust into Matthew slowly.

Matthew moaned into the kiss and tried to spread his legs even further for Alfred, wanting his brother to go even deeper inside of him.

Alfred moaned back and thrusts even harder into Matthew, trying to find that sweet spot again. "M-Mattie..." he moaned out.

Matthew nearly screamed as the pace quickened. "A-Ahh, Alfie..." He moved his body to the thrusts in perfect rhythm.

Alfred gripped Matthew's thighs and with the other hand, he began to pump Matthew's member. He could feel his gut becoming hot and slowly becoming full. "M-Mat I'm close..." He panted out.

Matthew moaned as he was touched, "A-Ah... I am too..." He kissed his brother passionately.

Alfred thrusted a few more times and pumped Matthew viciously. He wanted Matthew to come first.

Matthew was so close, but he wanted the amazing feeling to stay.

Alfred couldn't help himself but come first. He curled himself inward and groaned loudly, his hot seed filling Matthew.

As Matthew felt Alfred fill him up, he loudly let himself finish, his come covering both of their chests. "A-Alfred... " He laid there panting beneath his brother.

Alfred panted and he slowly slipped himself out of Matthew and tucked himself in. Looking down at Matthew, Alfred kissed Matthew slowly.

Matthew smiled into the kiss. "A-Alfred that was..." He paused. "Amazing..."

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, it was." He pinched Matthew's ass. "You're a good fuck."

Matthew flinched as his ass was pinched. "Thanks... I think." He smiled.

Just as Alfred picked up his pants, Arthur opened the door, his mouth a gap. A deep, red blush formed at his face and Alfred couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "I- What- Is... Alfred!"

Matthew nearly passed out as he saw his dad in their doorway. He decided he'd let Alfred do the talking.

"F-FRANCIS!" Arthur called. "COME HERE YOU FROG." Arthur screamed.

Francis heard his name being called and went to the source of Arthur's voice. "Yes, mon cher? Is something wrong?"

Arthur pointed at Alfred and Matthew. "J-Just look at your sons!" He yelled.

Francis peeked in the room and saw his two sons covered in sweat. "Oui, what about them?"

"T-They...!" Arthur covered his face so he doesn't have to look at his sons. "Francis! T-They just committed a foul act!"

Francis chuckled and smiled at Matthew. "So? Have you not seen the way they look at eachother?" He then patted Arthur's back.

"B-But! They're teenagers!" Arthur retaliated. Alfred scoffed. "Chill out Arthur..."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. Chill..." He winked at Alfred.

Francis took ahold of Arthur's arm. "Perhaps a cup of tea would calm your nerves, oui?"

Alfred chuckled and he helped Matthew get dressed as Francis took Arthur downstairs. Matthew and Alfred followed after cleaning up and they were scolded for a bit but after a few arguments from Arthur, they were let off the hook. The two of them went to their room and all the while Alfred held onto Matthew's hand.


End file.
